


Как фейерверк.

by LizziRiver



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-23 00:40:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2527595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizziRiver/pseuds/LizziRiver





	Как фейерверк.

В детстве Софи обожала смотреть на фейерверки. Она задирала голову в небо, глаза ее отражали разноцветные огни, а кулачки восторженно сжимали подол платья. Вот на что, наверное, похожа любовь, думала Софи. Когда я вырасту, моя любовь будет как самый настоящий фейерверк.

***

Софи сидела на широком диване в гостиной, сжимая в руках открытую бутылку пива. Она еще не сделала ни одногоглотка. Гирлянда над неработающим камином вяло, будто нехотя, переливалась сиреневыми огоньками, которые отбрасывали на лицо девушки странные болезненные тени. Когда кто-то новый появлялся в ее жизни, или может быть, в их жизни, Софи всегда становилось немного страшно. Она сидела в полумраке, ожидая, когда входная дверь распахнется. 

\- Отрада моих очей, услада моей души, солнечная моя! Софи! – Айзек всегда становился странно красноречивым, когда напивался. – Софи, изумрудная моя, мне нужна твоя помощь. У меня тут ситуация. Чрезвычайная.   
Когда Софи зашла в прихожую, к ее ногам прямо из ослабевших объятий Айзека вывалился совершенно пьяный Томми Джо. Его светлые волосы растрепались по пушистому ковру. Он тут же свернулся клубочком и продолжил спать как ни в чем не бывало. Айзек, пошатываясь, переступил через него и отправился в спальню, сверкая свежим засосом на шее  
\- Подожди, - Софи, кутаясь в халат, закрыла входную дверь и повернулась к Айзеку, - мы не можем оставить его здесь.  
Айзек внимательно посмотрел на нее:  
\- Ты уверена? Смотри, как ему здесь уютно.  
\- Это не смешно, - Софи говорила устало и немного безразлично, - он замерзнет, в конце концов. Отнесем его в спальню.  
Это было довольно забавно – они тащили Томми по узкому коридору, потом по лестнице на второй этаж, он еле отрывался от пола, его одежда гремела, зацепляясь о ступеньки, а Софи все время думала, почему они не оставили его спать в гостиной. Там такой хороший диван.  
Айзек из последних сил затащил Томми на кровать, и сам упал рядом. Они оба были в пропахших сигаретным дымом кожаных куртках, грязных джинсах, у Томми на ногтях полусгрызенный лак, а Айзек, кажется, вылил на себя почти целый флакончик духов. Софи любила эти духи – они были Айзеком в миниатюре. Она села на край кровати и начала осторожно раздевать своего мужа – сначала ботинки, потом куртку, джинсы, и в последнюю очередь футболку. После этого она приблизилась к спящему Томми, аккуратно убрала волосы с его лица, и тоже сняла с него одежду и дурацкие гигантские ботинки. Потом она стащила с кресла плед, забралась на кровать и втиснулась между своим мужем и его новым увлечением. Томми повернулся и положил ей голову на плечо. Айзек пробормотал что-то во сне и закинул на Софи руку. Она лежала на спине с открытыми глазами и чувствовала себя совершенно по-идиотски.   
\- Тихий семейный вечер, - сказала она вслух и хихикнула. Не то, чтобы ей действительно было смешно. Помедлив, Софи погасила ночник и закрыла глаза.

*** 

Разве уследишь за тем, кто постепенно становится частью твоей жизни? Кто приходит на обед, и остается на ужин. Кто засыпает на диване, а просыпается рядом с тобой. Кто приносит свою зубную щетку и снова и снова забывает ее у тебя ванной. Кто-то не такой уж и нужный, не слишком важный, но когда он уже стал частью твоей, а точнее вашей жизни, что-то менять уже поздно. И даже опасно.

Томми смеялся, заливисто, совсем по мальчишески. Софи нравилось смотреть на него, когда он такой – утренний, счастливый. Айзек тоже был в отличном настроении, он снова и снова терзал гитару, пока Томми устраивался за барабанной установкой. Софи стояла в дверях, наблюдая за ними, за каждым их мелким движением. Когда они начали свое безумное выступление, грохот барабанов и резкие звуки гитарных аккордов привели ее в странное приподнятое состояние. Она сначала фыркала, потом хихикала, прикрываясь ладонью, а скоро уже и вовсе смеялась во весь голос. Но Айзек и Томми не слышали ее за грохотом барабанов. И после, когда музыка стихла, и Томми подсел к Айзеку, так, что их ноги соприкасались - он показывал аккорды или хотел прикоснуться к рукам Айзека, или просто так долго и неловко тянулся за гитарой. Айзек поймал его руки в свои, убрав гитару с дороги, и притянул Томми к себе. Софи медленно повернулась, чтобы уйти.  
\- Постой, - хрипло сказал Томми. – Не уходи.  
Она скептически посмотрела на него.  
\- Останься, - это уже был Айзек. – Правда, останься. Иди сюда.  
И она пошла. Этим утром и всеми остальными утрами и вечерами, солнечными и дождливыми, холодными и душными, они целовались и пили пиво, смотрели ужастики и занимались сексом. И много смеялись. И Софи не переставала думать, что все было совершенно прекрасно. И ужасающим образом неправильно. Но разве можно было что-то сделать, ведь если кто-то уже стал частью твоей дурацкой жизни, хочется прижать его к себе, перебирать его волосы и никогда-никогда не отпускать.

***   
\- Может, ты переедешь к нам, - сказала Софи за ужином. Айзек удивленно оглянулся на нее, но потом продолжил разливать суп.  
Томми медлил с ответом, он аккуратно взял тарелку с супом из рук Айзека, наблюдал, как Софи кладет ему на тарелку тушеные овощи, а потом поднял голову:  
\- Конечно, запросто. Тем более у вас уже куча моих вещей. Это будет круто.  
Он опять улыбнулся, и Софи улыбнулась в ответ.  
Это действительно было круто. Они все время были вместе, Томми с Айзеком резались в кровавые видеоигры, пока Софи заказывала еду на дом и выбирала, какой фильм они будут смотреть вечером. А потом они играли в правду или вызов, Айзек всегда выбирал вызов, а Томми правду, Софи действовала по обстоятельствам и обычно выигрывала. Когда она засыпала на диване в гостиной, то Томми укрывал ее пледом, и они с Айзеком уходили в спальню, оставляя ей пошлые записки, приклеенные к телевизору или журнальному столику. Она просыпалась в три часа ночи и заливалась хохотом, а потом шла в спальню, забиралась под одеяло, чувствуя, как кто-то обнимает ее, прижимая к себе. Она перестала различать руки Айзека и Томми в тот момент, когда они достигли одинакового уровня нежности. Тогда она позволила себе поддаться иллюзии, что все наконец-то стало идеально. Хотя конечно, оно никогда не могло быть идеальным даже в теории.

***   
\- Ты куда, постой! – Айзек попытался поймать Томми за руку, но тот неуклонно двигался в сторону двери. – Ты же пьян, и обкурен к тому же, останься.  
\- Я не могу, - тихо проговорил Томми, надевая куртку. Он по ошибке взял куртку Айзека, машинально заметила Софи, но ничего не сказала. Костяшки ее пальцев, сжатых в замок, побелели.   
\- Разве ты не понимаешь, ты все равно вернешься к нам? – Айзек раздраженно отбросил ногой валявшуюся на полу бутылку. – У тебя ничего не получится, и ты вернешься!  
\- Раз ты так уверен, почему ты расстроен, а? Просто заткнись и успокойся, - нервно ответил Томми.   
\- Это самый идиотический поступок в твоей жизни, - Айзек захлопнул дверь перед носом у Томми. – Софи, ну скажи ему, скажи, Софи!  
Она вздрогнула, не сразу поняв, что муж обращается к ней.  
\- Ты можешь идти, куда хочешь, Томми. Иди к Адаму, если он того стоит, - тихо, но твердо сказала она. – Если ты его любишь…  
\- Это полная хрень, - не выдержал Айзек.  
\- Может, я сам решу, - раздраженно сказал Томми, отодвигая его от двери.  
\- Но только Айзек прав, - вдруг продолжила Софи. – Потому что ты непременно вернешься к нам. Ты сам это знаешь, тебе нужно это.  
«Если у него будет Адам, разве он захочет чего-то еще?», - сказал ехидно голос в голове Софи. Она не любила этот голос хотя бы потому, что он практически всегда оказывался прав.  
\- Ты вернешься, - вслух сказала она. – Мы будем тебя ждать.

В ту ночь Айзек отвернулся от нее. Она знала, что он не спит, просто смотрит в пустоту и грустит, наверное. Она ведь грустила. Софи нащупала его руку в темноте.  
\- Ты любишь меня, ты ведь все еще любишь? – тихо спросила она.  
Молчание.  
\- Так же, как его?  
Тихий звук, как будто выдох.  
И снова молчание.

Когда кто-то становится частью твоей жизни, его очень не просто лишиться. Даже если он был необязательной, неправильной и не слишком-то подходящей частью, ты всегда будешь ждать, пока пустота, которая осталась после его ухода, будет заполнена. Потому что без этого ваша жизнь никогда уже не станет прежней.


End file.
